


What's Underneath: A Look at the Leverage Team's Underwear choices

by amarane (aeternalegacy)



Series: Leverage Headcanons [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Other, Silly, Underwear drawer, this was really ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternalegacy/pseuds/amarane
Summary: Silly little list of headcanons regarding the team's underwear choices. Totally safe for work, but likely immature AF.
Series: Leverage Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	What's Underneath: A Look at the Leverage Team's Underwear choices

**Author's Note:**

> See also: shit I think up when I’m stuck doing a mountain of laundry.

Hardison: Has both boxers and briefs in his underwear drawer but his favorites are silk boxers. Very comfortable, room to breathe, AND they come in fun designs. Yes, he has an entire drawer full of bright, geeky silk boxers.

Eliot: Boxer-briefs in neutral colors. Comfortable and practical.

Nate: This man has been wearing the same brand of tightie-whities since he was a teen and sees no reason why he should change what works.

Sophie: Has a wide array of lingerie, including some couture bras because she knows and enjoys the finer things in life. Likely has a few boned corsets in her collection, too.

Parker: Doesn’t think about it much. You’ll never find this master thief in an underwire lace bra, no. They’re pokey.  
Sometimes has to be reminded that bras can be a good thing. Anyway, the advent of seamless bras and panties were a LIFE CHANGER for Parker. No itchy fabric or weird lines. WIN!


End file.
